Faith
by xelura
Summary: Luhan si fangirl yang tergila gila akan sosok Kim Jongin justru berurusan dengan Sehun si pria albino yang cuek. BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA. GS FOR UKE
Big Event Hunhan Indonesia

.

.

Faith

.

.

Hunhan

.

.

Hurt/comfort

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

Enjoy!

"ibu" lirih gadis yang sedang menarik narik baju ibunya. "kumohon..." lanjutnya.

"Luhan, sudah kukatakan menyerahlah dengan semua mimpimu itu" jawab sang ibu pada anak gadisnya yang sedari tadi masih merengek.

"tidak ibu, tidak bisa" Gadis yang bernama Luhan itu masih tidak menyerah untuk membuat ibunya luluh, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Kang Luhan jangan berulah!"

Menghiraukan seruan ibunya, Luhan malah melakukan aksinya. Menangis. Sang ibu pun hanya menatap malas putrinya, yang mulai berulah lagi. Ini adalah bukan pertama kalinya Luhan menangis ketika ingin menginginkn sesuatu yang menurutnya berharga, yang justru menurut ibunya itu adalah hal yang membuang buang uang untuk hal tak berguna.

"ibu tak tahu perasaanku, ibu tak pernah muda ya?!" seru Luhan disela sela tangisannya.

"ibu pernah muda, ibu tau perasaanmu sayang. Tapi kau berlebihan."

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya bu! Kumohon bu!" Luhan memegang kedua tangan ibunya dan meremasnya pelan.

"persetan dengan Kim Jonginmu itu Luhan! Kau hanya bertemu dengannya di konser dalam beberapa menit lalu pulang! Ibu bisa belikan kau baju yang kau inginkan dari pada nonton konser tak berguna itu!" bentak ibunya.

"ibu.. kalau begitu potong saja uang saku yang kau berikan setiap harinya, dan anggap saja aku sedang menyicil untuk bayar tiket konsernya bu!" ucap Luhan dengan mimik muka yang dimelaskan.

"apakah kau yakin? Sanggup jika ibu memotong sembilan puluh persen dari uang sakumu huh?"

Luhan tampak berpikir, sebenarnya Luhan tidak bisa jika uang sakunya dipotong. Bisa bisa jarinya akan ia gigit terus jika melihat barang barang yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi mau gimana lagi toh ia benar benar ingin bertemu dengan idolanya itu.

"iya aku yakin bu"

"tidak Luhan, kau masih ragu. Aku tau kau ingin bertemu idolamu Luhan, tapi jangan memaksa jika ibu dan ayah tidak bisa membelikanmu tiket" ucap sang ibu lembut sembari mengelus pipi putrinya.

"kalau begitu aku akan pinjam uang!"

"lalu cara mengembalikannya gimana? Kau ingin menabung dengan sifat borosmu itu?" sang ibu tersenyum lembut melihat respon anaknya.

"tapi bu.." Luhan menatap ibunya masih memelas.

"tidak ada tapi tapian Luhan, sekarang kau bantu ibu membawa makanan itu ke meja makan lalu kau panggil ayah dan adikmu untuk sarapan" nyonya Kang atau ibu Luhan itu menepuk nepuk pundak anaknya berniat untuk menyemangati Luhan, lalu kembali fokus dengan masakan yang hampir gosong karena Luhan yang menggangunya.

Kalau sudah begini Luhan tidak bisa berbuat banyak, yang ibunya katakan itu benar semua. Luhan menyesal tidak menabung dari jauh jauh hari, seharusnya ia bisa menghilangkan sifat borosnya, seharusnya ia bisa menahan godaan akan barang barang yang menarik perhatiannya, seandainya ia tidak menghambur hamburkan uang, seharusnya, seandainya dan kata kata penyesalan yang berada di otak Luhan sekarang.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Cepat lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengelap bekas aliran air mata itu di pipinya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia melaksanakan perintah dari ibunya. Haruskah ia menyerah sampai disini?

.

.

.

"Hyung carikan aku pekerjaan, kumohon" mohon laki-laki berbadan jakung dan berkulit putih itu.

"kau yakin Sehun, ingin bekerja sambil kuliah?" tanya sang kakak tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan masih sibuk dengan berkas berkasnya.

"tentu! Mengapa tidak?" yakin laki-laki jakung yang bernama Sehun itu. Ia masih menatap hyungnya yang sibuk dengan berkas berkasnya.

"termasuk jika aku menjadikan kau tukang cleaning service?" Hyungnya itupun menatapnya dengan cengiran dan kembali menatap berkas berkasnya.

"Hyung!"

Yang diteriakan itupun akhirnya tertawa hingga matanya menyipit, gemas akan tingkah laku adik kesayangannya. "kalau gitu kau akan jadi asistenku saja, sekarang bantu aku menyusun jadwalnya"

"apakah aku akan digaji dengan besar?" Sehun melirik sekilas apa yang sedang hyungnya kerjakan.

"menurutmu?"

"sepertinya tidak. Carikan yang lain" Sehun dengan angkuhnya melipatkan tangannya didada.

Hyungnya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa dengan adiknya itu. "memangnya kenapa kau sangat ingin bekerja Sehun? Tidak seperti biasanya kau ingin bekerja, yang biasa kau lakukan kan hanya meminta beberapa lembar uang kepadaku"

Sehun berdecak "Aku melakukan ini demi Kyungsoo, ia ingin aku mendapatkan uang murni dari hasil usahaku sendiri tanpa ada bantuan dari hyung"

"begitukah yang Kyungsoo inginkan?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu jangan minta bantuanku Sehun"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah, kemudian paham apa yang hyungnya katakan. "bukan begitu hyung, Kyungsoo- _ku_ tidak ingin aku meminta uang darimu lagi hyung. Lagi pula ini juga salahmu hyung!"

"apa salahku?" tanya hyungnya.

"jika kau tidak mengirimkan pesan 'aku sudah men _transfer_ uang yang kau inginkan' Kyungsoo tidak akan mengetahuinya"

"salah siapa? Aku? Jelas jelas kau yang ceroboh, membiarkan Kyungsoo membaca pesan dariku" hyungnya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"terserah kau saja hyung"

Pria yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu meletakan kertas yang sebelumnya ia pegang itu, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun. Melihat adiknya yang masih melipatkan tangan didadanya. "kau yakin ingin bekerja?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"apakah kau bisa membagi waktu kuliahmu, waktu untuk Kyungsoo mu dan waktu bekerja?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"yakin?"

"hyung" Sehun menatap hyungnya malas.

"oke baiklah, aku hanya menawarkanmu menjadi asistenku saja, dan itupun jika kau setuju"

"baiklah baiklah aku setuju, terus aku harus apa?"

"karena kau sepertinya tidak bisa membantuku menyusun jadwal artisku maka lebih baik kau membelikan aku makanan saja" ucap hyungnya enteng sembari mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dan diserahkan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambilnya dengan senang hati, pekerjaan yang mudah batinnya. Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan kakaknya dan membelikan makanan kesukaan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, ia melirik jam tangannya, ia datang lebih awal ternyata. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi panjangnya. Ia mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

 _To: Baekhyun_

 _Baek? Bisa bertemu dulu sebelum kelas dimulai? Aku menunggumu ditempat biasa_

Luhan membalikan badannya, berjalan ke tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

Luhan meminum jus pisang kesukaannya sembari menungu Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Ia menoleh kesana kesini, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok jakung dan sosok mungil yang dikenalnya sedang kejar kejaran layaknya anak kecil. Padahal suasana kantin sudah lumayan ramai. Mereka berulah lagi, batin Luhan.

Kedua sosok yang Luhan kenal itupun datang menghampiri Luhan, yang duduk pertama duluan adalah sosok jakung, ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Luhan. Disusul oleh sosok mungil, dia duduk di depan Luhan.

"Baek bukannya aku cuman minta kau yang datang?" tanya Luhan menatap sosok jakung yang berada di sampingnya, yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"si idiot ini yang merampas handphoneku! Makanya ia ikut denganku" jawab Baekhyun yang menunjuk jari telunjuknya tepat di muka si jangkung.

"sudah kubilang namaku Chanyeol bukan idiot! Aku ikut denganmu juga karena Luhan, iya kan sayang?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan lalu melakukan wink membuat Luhan membuang muka.

Baekhyun berdecih "Bahkan Luhan tidak ingin melihatmu, cepat kembalikan handphoneku dan pergilah"

Kini telunjuk Chanyeol yang bergantian di depan muka Baekhyun lalu ia gerakan ke kanan dan kekiri "nonono, seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini, aku akan berkencan dengannya"

"pergilah, aku berkata lembut padamu kali ini" kata Baekhyun yang melembutkan suaranya.

"ohh tidak akan pendek"

"apa? Pendek? Dasar idiott!"

Dan disinilah Luhan mulai memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi duo rusuh ini. Ia pun mulai merapihkan rambutnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan ingin pergi dari mereka, namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, tangannya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kekar.

"mau kemana lu?" ternyata yang menahannya untuk pergi adalah si idiot itu, atau pria jakung yang bernama Chanyeol.

"pergi, aku pusing melihat kalian" ucap Luhan.

"oke lu, kita akan diam" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya "ohya apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan pun kembali duduk di tempat semula, lalu menatap Baekhyun "hanya ingin ditemani"

"kau tahu Luhan? Aku selalu menemanimu kapanpun yang kubisa" ucap Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan, sang empunya sadar kemudian berdehem dan menarik tangannya. "sampai kapan kau tak membalas perasaanku Luhan?" ucapnya Chanyeol, dalam hati.

Chanyeol memang sudah lama menyukai Luhan, atau bahkan mencintainya? Entahlah hanya Chanyeol yang tahu, yang jelas pria jakung dengan jidat yang menggoda itu sudah menaruh perasaan pada gadis cantik bernama Luhan sudah lama. Bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki masa perguruan tinggi.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tertarik dengan Luhan, semua orang yang melihat Luhan pasti akan memohon untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan tak pernah melirik mereka semua. Ia hanya menganggap mereka teman, tak lebih. Seperti Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sekaligus sahabatnya dari dulu.

Dihati Luhan itu hanya ada satu pria. Yang selalu mengisi harinya. Yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamarnya dengan poster, atau pernak pernik lainnya dengan hal hal yang mengait dia. Iya dia, pria berkulit tan seksi yang bisa membuat siapa saja pada jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Kim Jongin. Idola yang Luhan cintai, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika tetangga baru mereka menanyakan jika Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum, tanpa mikir panjang kali lebar ia langsung menjawab "sudah, ia bernama Kim Jongin" oh sunggung Luhan dibuat gila olehnya.

Luhan bahkan rela memohon pada ayah dan ibunya untuk membelikannya tiket konser. Artis bernama Kim Jongin itu sedang naik daun, ia menggelar konser tour pertamanya, dan salah satu negara yang akan di meriahkan olehnya adalah China, Beijing. Itu adalah tempat dimana Luhan tinggal.

Luhan senang bukan main, tentu ia senang ketika idolanya akan satu negara dengannya dan mereka otomatis menghirup udara di satu daerah. Tapi ia juga sedih karena ia tak bisa ikut menonton pria yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya. Galau? Tentu Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Luhan menghela nafas menatap kedua temannya yang menatap ia juga. "kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Luhan menghilangkan suasana hening.

"abis kau tadi melamun Lu.." Jawab Chanyeol khawatir.

"apakah kau gagal lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "aku gagal Baek, padahal aku sudah merayu ibu dari jauh hari" lirih Luhan yang membuat dahi Chanyeol semakin berkerut.

"oh kau bisa meminjam uangku Lu" Jawab Baekhyun yang ikutan sedih jika melihat sahabatnya yang sedang galau ini.

"tidak Baek, aku takut tidak bisa membayar hutangku, bahkan hutangku belum aku bayar padamu Baek!" Luhan frustasi, bahkan ia biasa saja ketika Chanyeol mengelus ngelus kepalanya sayang. Sekarang pria jakung itu mengerti kenapa Luhan begini

"oh iya aku baru ingat kau punya hutang padaku hehe" Jawab Baekhyun cengengesan.

"lagi pula bukannya uang itu adalah uang ayahmu Baek? Harusnya kau pakai baik baik sampai nanti liburan musim panas tiba. Bukankah kau ingin pulang ke Korea?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"kau benar Lu, aku harus kembali ke Korea karena aku rindu sekali dengan orang tuaku. Dan aku harus pergi ke Korea bersama si idiot itu!" baekhyun menekan kata 'si idiot itu' yang membuat Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk memukulnya.

Namun giliran tangan Chanyeol yang ditahan, oleh Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu malah tertawa hingga matanya menyipit membuat Chanyeol lega melihatnya, jika sudah begini tandanya Luhan mulai terhibur.

"Baek kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Chayeol yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya berdecak sebal, lalu menata poni Luhan yang sempat berantakan oleh tiupan angin.

"Baek tolong belikan aku jus melon" suruh Chanyeol masih asik dengan rambut rambut Luhan. Sang empunya hanya diam, sudah biasa ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Ia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"memangnya aku pelayanmu apa?!"

"aku mau pancake baek" itu suara Luhan, Baekhyun dengan sebal melihat Chanyeol yang bergantian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk dirinya, hanya berdecih.

Dengan bergerutu Baekhyun berdiri lalu pergi untuk membeli pesanan teman temannya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya gemas akan tingkah laku sahabatnya, yang malah membuat Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipinya.

Luhan pun kembali asik dengan handphonenya, Chanyeol yang biasanya berisik itu memilih untuk diam memandangi gadis manis di didepannya dengan posisi kepala yang ditaruh diatas meja. Mereka tak sadar jika mereka sedang dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang memandang mereka cemburu dari arah kasir.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali keruangan hyungnya dengan dua bungkus makanan dan minuman kesukaan keduanya. Ia pun meletakan bungkusannya di meja depan hyungnya yang sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang yang Sehun tidak ketahui pasti itu siapa.

Setelah beberapa menit hyungnya menelpon yang membuat Sehun harus menunggunya karena kalau ia membuka bungkusannya terlebih dahulu namanya tidak sopan, dan akhirnya hyungnya mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang tidak ketahui.

"anak pintar tahu saja yang aku inginkan sekarang" ucap hyungnya yang mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

Sehun yang mendapati perlakuan hyungnya menghindar dari sisi kakaknya, dan aksi Sehun tersebut membuat sang hyung tertawa, Sehun sudah tidak mau dimanja.

Dengan tak sabaran karena kelaparan pria yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu membuka bungkus makanannya dan mulai melahapnya, disusul dengan Sehun yang mulai melahapnya.

Setelah berdiam bersama keheningan ketika makan tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan izin, orang itu akhirnya masuk. Oh lihat itu bahkan artis Kim Jongin yang sedang naik daun itu sedang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun atau lebih tepatnya berada di antara kakak beradik itu.

"Yeonseok Hyung~" panggil Jongin pada hyungnya Sehun itu. Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem menanggapi lawan bicaranya karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan. "aku lapar, mengapa kau tidak membelikan aku burger juga?" lanjutnya.

"nanti akan kubelikan ketika dijalan" ucap Yeonseok hyung.

Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, lalu ia melihat ke sisi kanannya. Ia terkejut, seperti mengenal sosok disebelahnya ini. Dan sepertinya lelaki yang lebih putih dengannya melihatnya, lalu ia menatapnya balik.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka, ternyata mereka dipertemukan kembali. Sahabat lama yang terpisah oleh jarak itu akhirnya bertemu lagi.

"Jongin?"

"Sehun?"

Oh tidak Sehun benci dipeluk oleh pria meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri, ia pun hanya menepuk nepuk pundaknya lalu Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. "bagaimana kabarmu hun?" tanya Jongin setelah ia memeluk sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"baik" jawab Sehun singkat, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga senang bisa melihat sahabat lamanya.

Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian alisnya naik satu. "kenapa kau bisa disini hun?"

Oh sepertinya Jongin masih tidak tahu jika Yeonseok hyung dengan Sehun adalah kakak adik. Dan suara ketawa yeonseoklah yang menjawab petanyaan Jongin, ia pun bingung oleh tingkah laku hyung yang selaku managernya itu.

"dia adalah adikku bodoh" jawab Yeonseok kemudian mulai menyeruput minumannya dengan khidmat.

"benarkah?" Jongin tak percaya, mengapa ia tak tahu dari dulu?

Sehun pun menjawab Jongin hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Membua jongin bergumam "daebak"

"pantas saja muka kalian mirip! Aku seperti habis ditipu!" kesal Jongin yang menyerobot minum Sehun yang ingin ia minum.

Kakak beradik itu tertawa. Dan Jongin hanya diam meminum teh hangat Sehun.

"oh ya, ngomong ngomong Jongin. Adikku sekarang menjadi asistenku" ucap Yeonseok membuat jongin meletakan kembali cup berisi teh hangat yang menyisakan sedikit.

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Jongin menatap kakak beradik itu secara bergantian.

Yeonseok mengangkat bahunya "dia bilang dia membutuhkan pekerjaan"

"pekerjaan?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa tak tanya padaku? Tadi ketika latihan salah satu kru kami ada yang mengundurkan diri, dan sepertinya kami harus mencarinya segera"

Sehun mendengarnya merasa tertarik. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "kenapa? Kau mau?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah mengapa tidak mencobanya bung?"

.

.

.

Kemarin malam adalah waktu dimana tiket konser Kim Jongin dijual. Luhan hanya pasrah tidak ikut kali ini, mungkin lain kali ia akan menontonnya bahkan melihatnya secara langsung, pikirnya. ia yang awalnya sibuk dengan fanfic yang sedang dibacanya itu diganggu oleh panggilan ayahnya, dan tandanya Luhan harus menghampiri ayahnya.

Satu amplop berwarna putih berada tepat di depan Luhan "bukalah" ucap sang ayah.

Luhan yang penasaran itupun membuka amplopnya dengan hati hati, tidak ingin merusak isinya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika sebuah lembaran kertas yang sekarang ia pegang. Itu adalah tiket konser yang ia damba dambakan!

Luhan menatap ayahnya tak percaya, kemudian ia langsung memeluk ayahnya sembari berteriak pada ayahnya kalau ia mencintainya, berterima kasih pada pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu. Sungguh ayahnya itu adalah pria yang ia cintai selain Jongin.

Ia menatap tiket konsernya dengan bangga, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tak sabar ingin betemu dengan sang idola yang sudah Luhan anggap sebagai kekasihya sendiri.

KIM JONGIN TUNGGU AKU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sebelumnya aku minta maaf ika ada typo, dan maaf ini masih kurang kayanya dari 3k yang udah ditentuin sama pihak HHI tapi aku bener bener buru buru banget buat kerjain ini ff. karena aku telat -_-

but yeah, dont forget to review!.


End file.
